Mangetsu Kitsune
by MisteryMaiden
Summary: During the Wave Arc, something unexpected happened when Naruto called on Kyuubi's power...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, as you may have noticed, I have posted a few stories. These stories are ideas that have been sitting in my hard drive for a long time and I decided since I don't know when I can update anything to just post them and decide what to do with them from the responses of you readers. This Author's Note will be on most of the stories, so you'll know which ones I'm talking about. **_

**A/N: Due to insane writers block for Surprises in the Mist, I'm going to start typing a story that I began a few years ago in hopes that focusing on something else might make it easier to come up with a better idea to take Surprises in the Mist. Any ideas are appreciated and I'm thing of just redoing the entire thing, and having Squiggles (Squigglytext) beta it for me. Either way, all ideas are appreciated, and I promise that I am not abandoning either of my stories. Now a word from Squiggles:**

_**Squiggles: I KILL U RICKEY (you are not nice, next time say "hi" me next time) RUSTY SPOON! Bard and Ike are watching you….. Bard in the closet, SNAPE, DUMBLEDORE, MEETING, TUESDAY, HALF CRESENT MOON GLASSES! Be prepared…**_

_**MisteryMaiden: …You okay? Next time, try saying hi. It makes less people concerned. **_

_**Squiggles: … please disregard all that I just said, I got very mad at RICKEY, anyhow, I am BETA READER and I am not a fan of Naruto, so please forgive any discrepancies in the plot, I also have NO idea what Mists' idea for this story is… so I am responsible for petty grievances 1-47 (you think I am joking) and or spelling errors. **_

_**MisteryMaiden: I don't know where or not to be concerned about that….or your mental health….never mind, your answer at this moment (she is currently listing off all the grievances) is enough of an answer…**_

_**Anyway, on with the story! Reviews are welcome!**_

**Prologue**

Yep, life officially hated him. If the villagers' hating him for no reason wasn't his first fucking clue, the giant dog currently chasing the five year old was. Oh, what did he do to deserve this torment that they gave him. Looking at the large, yellow teeth and golden eyes, young Uzumaki Naruto, newly enrolled student of the Konohagakure Academy, ran like hell.

Now, Naruto, despite all appearances, was a fast little boy. Running from drunken villagers was a good way to gain speed. Living on the street for about two years, also gave him an advantage over adults. Drunk or not, a five year old had no chance in hell against fully grown men.

Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan, and until two years prior had lived in the Orphanage like all the other kids. Due to the attack of the Kyuubi, five years ago, many children had been orphaned without a clue to who their parents were. Naruto was the youngest of the orphanage, and for some reason or another, the most hated by the matron.

'_Matron-sama_' or '_Mama-sama' _as they were instructed to call her, was strict and generally despised children, especially Naruto. Naruto himself was unsure of why this was, as he was always kind and curdiuos to the grouchy woman, just ignored the constant threats of being thrown out if he didn't due his share of the chores. That was not entirely accurate as all the chores fell onto the small two year old boy. For a solid year, Naruto managed to get all the chores done before dinner, the only meal that he was allowed. About three weeks before Christmas, Naruto had failed to clear all the snow and ice from the front porch. The next morning, his belongings, two t-shirts and two pairs of pants, a small backpack and a cup were setup on the porch, and Naruto was forced to leave the orphanage.

Now, Naruto had found a small, out of place cave sort of buried in the ground next to a tree not far from a nearby stream. Many animals lived around there, and Naruto found that the small hole was much warmer than the outside. Picking that as his new home, Naruto had been there ever since. The only problem was that it was hard to keep rain water out of there, so every time the snow melted or it rained, he would be forced to take shelter in the nearby park, just a mile from the stream, until it dried out.

It was on one of these occasions that the massive dog appeared behind him, full moon lighting up the sky. The now five year old was small for his age and didn't know much since he was unable to read, write, or ask questions (the latter because no one bothered answering them), but even he knew that a dog should not be that much bigger than him.

Running had done no good. The small boy was fast, new the village as well as a child knew their backyard, but the wolf was fast, and just as smart. Howl piercing the night, Naruto felt it as fangs ripped into the muscle of his right arm, and passed out of exhaustion and pain, thinking that this was the last thing he was ever going to feel.

. . .

'_**Well, well,'**_ The Kyuubi no Kitsune thought as he captured the large, silver wolf in red chakra, insuring that it wouldn't have time to infect the small child with its disease. _**'This just got a whole lot more interesting. I wonder what'll happen now. Eh, beats having nothing to do for the next century or so.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Howl Ookami!**

"What the hell is up with this guy?" Naruto growled, frustrated. He had watched as Sasuke had taken that death blow for him, and even though he knew that it wouldn't have killed him (there was no way in hell the baka Kitsune was going to let him die because of a body full of senbon) that didn't stop him from being pissed off. The fucking teme had died because he, Naruto, was useless.

"You should give up. There is no way for you to win. Surrender now, and you will not end up like your comrade." Haku said, attempting to avoid having to kill the blonde gennin.

Oh, hell no, that bastard did not just go there. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's body, and felt a strange rage fill him. Letting out an angry roar, the world around him went red.

. . .

"**Oh, shit,"** Kyuubi muttered. Damn that blonde ningen for distracting him! Kyuubi watched in annoyance as the Ookami he had tried so hard to keep confined raced down the sewer and rounded the corner, going far away from the Kyuubi's cage. **"Thing just got a hell of a lot more interesting."**

. . .

Naruto felt a searing heat fill him from the inside and out as he watched Haku and Zabuza slaughter the small army that Gato had brought to the bridge in hopes of killing off all the ninja and the bridge builder. As soon as Kakashi had felt the Kyuubi's chakra, he had raced to the mirrors to find Naruto completely consumed by it. It was with luck that Kakashi, along with Haku and Zabuza, had suppressed the demonic chakra.

Naruto watched as Gato was beheaded in the sea of dead bodies. Sasuke wasn't dead at all, just in a temporary death state. Relief again flooded the blondes system, but something still wasn't right. He felt off, somehow. As if he was on fire from the inside out. Before he could even think of telling anyone, a wave of nausea hit him. The world began to spin.

Maybe he should tell Kakashi-sensei…

''**Because he would really listen to **_**you**_**, kit.''** A demonic voice sounded in Naruto's head.

'What the hell? Who are you?' Naruto thought back, a searing pain rushing through him. But still he smiled; there wasn't even a trace of pain on his outwards expression.

"**Who am I? I am the great, Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** The bijuu roared out in pride, causing the blonde's head to hurt like hell.

Naruto paled mentally. 'You can talk to me? Why haven't you said anything before now?'

"**Never had a reason to before."** The Kitsune shrugged. **"With resent developments, I thought I should warn you about what's going on."**

'Recent developments?' Naruto panted, shit, you knew something was wrong when you were panting in your mind! 'And why would you need to warn me?'

"**Ever heard of werewolves?" **Kyuubi asked, snickering a little at his host's annoyance. **"Well, let's just say that dog that tore your arm up wasn't a dog. I've been keeping the disease from spreading throughout your body for years, but when you called on my chakra, I lost control, and so did you, allowing the disease to spread. Congratulations, you are now a lesser demon!"**

'What?' Naruto almost lost control of his mask, almost letting it shatter completely. Even then, did Kakashi glance at him as they let the two Mist ninja escape from the bridge.

Now, Naruto wasn't stupid, he just didn't have time as a child to learn the necessary things that were required at the Academy. He hadn't been able to read or write, and he was terrified of asking questions, afraid of getting yelled at for asking them. The teachers constantly taught him the wrong taijutsu stances and even forced him to use his right hand as his dominant instead of his left, the natural dominant hand.

Because of these facts, Naruto didn't trust anyone but Iruka-sensei or Jiji. The Hokage and his sensei had both earned his trust, and he easily let down his mask around them when they were alone. They had both convinced him he was not a demon, and to hear that they were now wrong, that he could no longer deny the fact, was like a slap in the face.

"**Yep,"** Kyuubi said cheerfully, trying to ignore his jinchuuriki's inner turmoil. **"Though, unlike other lesser demons, since you are a jinchuuriki, you will be able to change forms at will, instead of just under a full moon. It would usually take years of becoming accustomed to youkai to accomplish this, but as you have lived with youkai your entire life, this shouldn't be a problem. Your senses should be increased to the level of a wolf's, but other than that, I have no idea how the transformation will respond to you." **

'Oh.'

"**Well, I'm going to sleep now. Healing you isn't as easy as you'd think. You need to work on getting hurt less. I'm not a miracle worker!" **

The bijuu's presence disappeared, leaving a panicking Naruto behind. The pain in his body increased, making it difficult to walk in a straight line. 'Shit, the fucking fox wasn't kidding! I do really need to work on getting hurt a lot less.'

Now that he was able to focus on his surrounding, Naruto noticed that they were back at Tazuna's house…wow, he really needed to find a way to pay attention to his surroundings while talking to the Kyuubi. From the way that the bijuu was talking, Naruto assumed that they _would_ be talking more than just this time.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked, concerned for his blonde student. While they had let Zabuza and Haku escape, Naruto had seemed a little off. There was something going on here that he just wasn't getting.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto forced a smile onto his face as he replied. He was not fine at all. Not even a little.

Kakashi just looked at Naruto, more than a little concern flashing through his one eye. He knew for sure now that Naruto was not okay, but with Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami crowding around them thanking them and the rest of team 7 oblivious to their teammate's pain. Kakashi made a mental note to ask the blonde later, but didn't have the chance to even finish the thought as Naruto collapsed, causing him to lunge forward in an attempt to stop his fall.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked at the sudden faint the blonde pulled.

"Dobe." Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes. The blonde was obviously doing this for more attention, but that thought was immediately put out of his mind as the blonde started to shiver violently.

Kakashi placed a hand on his forehead, shocked to find a raging fever. It was well known that Naruto never got sick, not even when he had been five and trapped outside during a snow storm. A bad one at that as well. Not many ninja knew this, but Kakashi was the Anbu that the Hokage had assigned to Naruto.

"We need to get Naruto back to Konoha. He has a high fever, is shivering uncontrollably, and is showing signs of chakra exhaustion, which was previously thought impossible for him." At this remark, both Sasuke and Sakura showed signs of shock. "I don't like this, Naruto just doesn't get sick. In fact, Naruto has never been sick a single day in his life."

"Hai sensei." Both of the other gennin replied, Sakura only mildly concerned and Sasuke not caring at all. Kakashi sighed, called a short fair well to Tazuna and his family, picked up the blonde and headed toward Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hah! I updated! You should feel happy! I'm not sure why, but you should anyways! I was at the point where I thought that I would never get around to finishing this chapter, truthfully. Meh, either way, I should update more on most of my stories now that it's summer. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Introducing the Chuunin Exams!**

Naruto groaned, everything hurt. His head was banging, his eyes stung, his skin was on fire and his nose was slightly…numb.

"Naruto?" That was Kakashi-sensei's voice, but why was he yelling? Was he trying to make his headache worse than it was already?

"Stop yelling." Naruto groaned, his voice a little hoarse.

"Yelling? What are you talking about Naruto?" At that moment the door was thrown open, and the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stepped in.

"Naruto?" Having heard the conversation as he stood at the door, Sarutobi made sure to keep his voice down, all most at a whisper.

"Jiji? Why are we back in Konoha? What happened in the Land of Waves?" Naruto asked, not really wanting to know if the Kyuubi had been right.

"You passed out for no reason," Kakashi sighed. "I carried you back to Konoha. Inari said to say thanks for him." Kakashi sent an eye smile at his blonde haired gennin.

"So, he's gotten over his pity party faze? That's good. Though that doesn't explain why my head feels like it was rammed into a wall repeatedly and then thrown in a dumpster." Naruto groaned (he was doing a lot of that lately).

"Why-never mind, I don't want to know how you know that feels like. Do you know what happened?" Kakashi asked, more than a little concerned by the reference that is surprising student had made.

"When I was five, a large dog torn up my arm after chasing me around for a little while. I woke up the next morning, the bite had actually scarred, but the dog was gone. Kyuubi told me that it was a werewolf." Naruto looked at the old man and his sensei as understanding passed over their faces, and then confusion. "The disease couldn't be controlled, but it could be isolated, meaning Kyuubi was constantly focusing chakra on it to keep it isolated. When I called on Kyuubi's chakra, the disease wasn't isolated anymore, so it spread and well, now we're here."

"That is not what I was expecting, but it does explain the fever that you developed, and why talking normally sounds like yelling to you. I'm guessing that your skin hurts, your head hurts, and the rest of your five senses are acting up as well."

Naruto grimaced, but nodded. Yeah, he was in a lot of pain at the moment.

"On the bright side, I've nominated you, Sasuke, and Sakura for the chuunin exams! Just fill this out and be at the academy to turn it in and start in three weeks' time! Until then, have fun training, there will be no missions over D-Rank!" Kakashi thrust a form at Naruto, before disappearing in a _poof_ of smoke.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto who just shook his head. "The full moon is in two days. I will have Kakashi accompany you to training ground No. 0. Until then, practices working with your new senses."

"Hai, jiji." Naruto grinned at his surrogate grandfather, before darting out the window of the hospital. The nurse came in at that second, shook her head in exasperation (they had long ago given up on getting the blonde to stay once he was awake) and walking out. Sarutobi merely laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto looked up at the night sky, watching as the moon was just starting to rise. Kakashi was not far from him, but a safe enough distance away that he could stay out of Naruto's way, should the blonde werewolf go on a killing spree.

"**Relax, kit. You'll be just fine! Werewolves don't lose their minds, and they are still able to form human thoughts while in their wolf form as well. The only difference between them and humans, is the youkai and wolf form."** Kyuubi said, almost as if to reassure him. Naruto knew, though, that his reassurance was only so that the Kitsune wouldn't have to put up with thoughts of worry.

Naruto nodded, and stiffed as a wave of pain washed over him. Stifling a scream, he crumpled to the ground, whimpering. It felt as if he was on fire, and it took almost all of his strength not to scream. After a few minutes, what seemed like eternity to Naruto, the pain was gone, and in the blonde gennin's place was now a silver-gray werewolf.

Naruto was about the size of an average dog, the equivalent of his age in wolf form. A child. His fur was silver and gray, shinning in the moonlight, a dark patch of silver in the shape of a complex design on his forehead. No matter what form Naruto took, his seal would still appear on it. Blue eyes had become slightly slit, a side effect of having the fox sealed inside of him.

"**See, kit?"** Kyuubi gloated. **"I told you that there was nothing to worry about."**

'Alright, you were right! Geeze, for a demon who got beat by the lowly ningens', as you call us, you sure have an ego!' Naruto thought back, flexing his paws, and yawning.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called from the trees.

The werewolf yipped in answer, watching as the copy nin appeared before him. "Hmm, well, you certainly make a cute wolf pup."

Naruto growled, he was anything but cute, god damn it! Fuck Kakashi-sensei and his perverted book! He had stolen that book and read what was in it, and the man seriously shouldn't be reading that in front of curious gennin!

"So, why don't we go see the Hokage? I'm sure he's curious to see your wolf form, and as Hokage, he needs to be informed about it." Kakashi chuckled as Naruto darted towards the edge of the forest in a hurry to see his jiji. There was no way he was going to turn that offer down.

'Hey Kyuubi?'

"**Yeah, kit?" **

'What about my clothes? What happens to them?'

"**You know, I don't know. I think you tore them off while the transformation took place. Since that was your first one, it was painful. Since I'm present inside of you, the rest will be just like switching clothes. You should ask your sensei about a seal to make sure your clothes don't die when you change anymore."**

'Good idea.'

"**Of course it is."**

'You're being overly helpful. Why the sudden change?' Naruto barely avoid running into a tree.

"**Being a lesser demon now, there is no way in hell I can ever get out of this fucking seal. When you were human, there was a possibility, but now there's none. So, if I'm stuck here, I might as well help you out. I still die when you die, you know."** Kyuubi sighed in regret.** "Don't think that you can always turn to me for help, though, I still hate your guts, kit. But, since you'll be living a significantly longer life, I might as well have someone to talk to." **

'Oh, so I don't have to worry about accidently releasing you then?' Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since he had found out about the Kyuubi, accidently releasing it had been one of his greatest fears, but to hear that now that he was no longer human, it wasn't a possibility, was a great relief.

"Be careful! You're about to run into a window!" Kakashi called to the excited wolf. Of course, he was a little too late with his warning, but hey, at least he warned him, right?

Naruto yelped as he collided with the window. Inside, Sarutobi jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Looking outside, he saw Kakashi land next to the small wolf he assumed was Naruto.

Shaking his head, the Sandaime opened the window, chuckling as Naruto jumped inside enthusiastically. "I have to say, you make a very cute puppy, Naruto." The aged kage laughed.

'Why does everyone think I'm cute?' Naruto whined to the Kyuubi, who merely laughed at his containers misery. Hey, even demons' got to find something funny, right? 'Oh you're no help, baka Kitsune!'

This only made the demon laugh harder. Oh, life with this kit/pup was going to be fun, he just knew it. **"It's not my job to help with your level of cuteness."** The Kyuubi laughed, not even trying to hide what he thought of this statement.

'I hate you.' Naruto groaned in defeat, the sound coming out like a cross between a yip and a growl. Kakashi snickered at the little wolf's annoyance. Sarutobi wasn't far after him.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the blonde as he walked to their usual meeting spot. "You're late!"

Naruto winced, the yell hurting his now sensitive ears. "Of course I am, Sakura-chan!" The happy tone he was using was oh, so annoying. Truthfully, the blonde hated the way he acted, but he wasn't about to change now, even with Kakashi knowing it was all an act. He didn't trust Sakura or Sasuke, and there wasn't any way he was going to tell them before he did. Even with Sarutobi-jiji telling him it would be fine. "I only just woke up this morning, past the meeting time."

Okay, some of that was true. The full moon last night had been murder. He had slept through everything Kakashi and Sarutobi-jiji had done in attempt to wake him up.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, not even looking from the tree he was practicing climbing.

"Teme." Naruto returned, honestly annoyed with the Uchiha, who was so much more confusing than he had first thought. Who saved some one, and then acted like they didn't exist? That was just wrong and Naruto knew it.

"Hello everyone!" Kakashi called from over by the memorial. "Since Naruto is now awake, we can start taking D-ranks again!" The eye smile never leaving once as he spoke.

They all groaned, none of them liking were this was going.

A few hours later, Naruto was still silently cursing his luck. While he had full control of his senses and could easily act like normal, that twice damned cat, Tora, still did everything in its' power and more to try and kill him. Apparently, the damned thing hated the smell of wolf more than he hated the smell of fox. And people wondered why dogs chased cats…

It didn't help that his team completely ignored the fact the cat didn't like him, and walked on, leaving him to carry the painful feline. How much longer would it be before the chuunin exams? Naruto couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**There! Chapter's done! I feel very accomplished! Since there's no longer a button, you shouldn't have to much trouble reviewing. Review please! Expect updates on must of my stories now that summer has come! Ideas and thoughts for my stories are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muwahahahaha! I'm alive! I have yet to parish under the threat of chronic migraines and Upper Respiratory Infections followed by Bronchitis! **

**You may now realize the reason there has been no updates on many different stories. I'm bored at the moment, so meh, I figured I should update this. Plus I found my story guide line for this chapter that I wrote during school when bored once, and thought it'd be the perfect time to write this!**

**I know what you're thinking and I'm only a little insane.**

**Disclaimer: I own Wolf version of Naruto (description, not idea) and nothing else!**

* * *

Naruto was more than a little excited. He was hyper and ready to kick some ass in the Chuunin exams. His wolf Form would be amazingly helpful and he'd already managed to get control on a lot of his new-found youkai.

The Kyuubi was very helpful, and Naruto had actually come to look forwards to their conversations. It helped that Naruto now had demon status, which made the giant kitsune much more social able than he had been. Which was a great improvement from glowing red eyes glaring at you in hatred.

Naruto had worked hard over the short amount of time that was before the beginning of the exams. Kakashi had been more than a little helpful in his training as he corrected and taught Naruto new versions of taijutsu, and taught the blond how to track without using his wolf form.

Kakashi had been very impressed with his trap making skills, as well as his ability to hide, but really, Naruto had been running from angry ninja after playing pranks all the time. He'd been pranking the Anbu for years, and they'd never caught him. Plus he'd painted the Hokage monument in bright orange and hadn't been caught.

Speaking of his jumpsuit, the first thing that Kakashi had made him do was ditch it. The Copy Ninja had personally gone out and bought him an entire new wardrobe, much to the celebration of his teammates. There were all different colors and styles of clothes, and Kakashi had managed to burn the set of jumpsuits that Naruto had previously owned.

Naruto had hated the jumpsuit, but it had been the only thing that the villagers would sell to him, so he'd dealt with it. He was more than a little grateful to his sensei for the gifts.

Naruto wondered how the other genin and the people of Konoha would react to his new wardrobe.

Right now he was wearing a sky blue skirt and a darker blue jacket with black pants wrapped in orange tape (a darker color and addition to his wardrobe that Naruto actually liked).

Kakashi had forbidden any of the neon version of the color, not that Naruto actually minded seeing as he hated the neon version of orange and only wore it because that was all he was able to get. Kakashi had even made him change his blue sandals to black, so that they'd blend in better. All in all, Naruto looked completely different than they'd ever saw him.

Naruto rather liked the change, and each of his new clothes had been equipped with a seal that would prevent them from shredding every time he changed form.

At the moment, the entirety of Team 7 was entering the Academy to begin the exam.

Sasuke and Sakura put on a nice show for the other competing teams by pointing out the genjutsu on the second floor. Naruto had to bite his limp and keep smirking as to not attack the two idiots by letting these idiots into the exam. It was obvious that the genjutsu was there to weed out the weaker teams, and his teammates had just let them in.

Why was he called the stupid one again?

Oh, right, because he acted like an idiot to keep other people from finding out his true potential. When was he going to be able to stop wearing a mask?

When he passed this test and became a chuunin. Becoming a chunnin meant that he was able to inherit whatever had been left of his parents belongings and he'd also be able to learn exactly who his parents were. At one point, this was when he would of been told about the Kyuubi, but things had worked out a lot differently than Sarutobi had expected, what with Mizuki spilling the secret to him early.

"Well, well," a familiar voice came from a ways away from them. "If it isn't the ragtag Team 7!"

Naruto blinked up, and smiled when he saw Shikamaru and Choji walking over to them. Ino and Sakura were already fighting over Sasuke, but Naruto was far to adapt at tuning them out he hadn't noticed.

"Yo!" Naruto grinned. "I haven't seen you guys for a while! How've ya been?"

Shikamaru waved his hand dismissively. "We've been alright, as good as you can get with Ino on your team. So troublesome, but what can you do?"

Choji grinned, and offered Naruto some potato chips. "Asuma-sensei is awesome, he really teaches us a lot. What about your sensei?"

Naruto smiled happily, hating that he had to act this way to his friends. "Kakashi-sensei is amazing! We learn so much!" Naruto forced a pout on his face. "But he made me get rid of my jumpsuit! I can only use orange tape now..."

Shikamaru appraised him for a minute before nodding. "I was wondering why you didn't look like an orange monstrosity. You must really like your sensei, not even Iruka could get you to give up the jumpsuit."

"It wasn't that," Sakura answered for him. "Kakashi-sensei bought him a whole new wardrobe and burned anything orange that Naruto had. It was more like an intervention."

"Wow! That's something I never thought would happen!" Kiba and Akamaru walked up, followed by Shino. "Your sensei finally had enough of looking at that eyesore?"

"Shut up, Dog Breath!" Naruto snapped, keeping into character. He and Kiba were known for having a friendly rivalry.

Akamaru sniffed him and barked back to Kiba. Naruto had to keep himself from gasping as he understood what the dog was saying._ 'He smells different! Almost like a wolf, but still like a fox.'_

Kiba frowned at Akamaru, before sniffing Naruto himself.

"Dude! Personal space!" Naruto flinched away, not having to act. He wasn't that great with close contact, people tended to hurt him when in close range. Only Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiji could get close without all his senses going off on a rampage.

"You're right," Kiba commented to Akamaru. "You been hanging around any wolves lately, Naruto?"

Naruto fought back panic and blinked at them stupidly. "Wolves? Where would I have happened upon a wolf?"

Kiba shrugged, but Shikamaru was paying close attention to him. He had probably said something that wasn't in character, damn it! Why was it getting so hard to act, anymore? Was it because he really didn't want to?

"I don't know, but you really need a shower. The smell of foxes and wolves don't go together!" Kiba laughed and Naruto's completely blank face.

"Well, you need a breath mint, Dog Breath." Naruto shot back. It wasn't the best comeback, but at least it was in character.

"You newbies are far to loud for you own good!" A silver haired boy with glasses walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto mentally sighed at the idiocy of his teammate. This guy was older than them, and obviously more skilled. You don't go around provoking everyone you meet! Some day it was going to get the entire team in trouble, and where were they going to be then? Dead or injured, that's were!

Shikamaru glanced at him in surprise, almost as if he could read his mind. Naruto quickly schooled his face into a curiously blank expression as he vaguely listened to the conversation. Mostly he tuned out and went over possible reasons for his lack of control with his personality. Someone was going to figure it out soon, if this kept up!

It wasn't until Ibiki walked in that Naruto returned his focus.

"Alright you bunches of whelp!" Ibiki smiled cruely. "Welcome to hell!"

* * *

**There, chapter four is done! I hope you all liked it! Reviews are most welcome!**


	5. Author's Note

**The Poll is no closed. Really, people, I didn't expect kind of response! *sweatdrops* over 200 votes in two days? Geeze...**

**RESULTS!**

**1.) Sightless Eyes: 92 » 44%**

**2.) The Hands of Death: 43 » 20%**

**3.) Mangetsu Kitsune: 16 » 7%**

**4.) To Right the Wrongs: 15 » 7%**

**5.) Past Appearances: 14 » 6%**

**6.) The Eyes of A Wolf: 13 » 6%**

**7.) Silent Nights: 10 » 4%**

**8.) Savior in the Darkness: 2 » 0%**

**And we have our winner. Sightless Eyes will be the main focus of my writing. Hands of Death is still under rewrite, so that will have the occasional update more often than the others. Wow, not many people like Savior in the Darkness, do they?**

**Anyways, yeah. Thanks of voting! I'll start working on the next chapter of Sightless eyes. Don't worry! There will be updates for the ones that didn't win, just not as much as Sightless Eyes. I usually would continue as I have, but seriously? High School sucks and I really don't have the time to spend on all of them. Summer Break will probably bring more updates for everything, but don't hold your breath until then. **

**You're all Amazing!**

**~MisteryMaiden~**


End file.
